


Popcorn Party

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spngenrebingo, barely there destiel, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: The one where Dean made five kinds of popcorn and made Cas watch Tombstone.





	Popcorn Party

Dean looked down at the variety of gourmet popcorn he’d cooked up. It was practically a feast on it’s own but he also had a pizza crust ready to rise for a few delicious pies after the first movie was over.

 

 _Cas was back_.

 

The nervous happy flutters in his stomach roared to life again.

 

It was so good to have his family back together again, not to mention Jack was making progress and Dean was starting to see Sammy’s point. It might be a little too early to give in entirely but the kid has a pretty good head on his shoulders for someone less than a few months old. Not to mention, he considered _Cas_ his father, not Lucifer.

 

And who knows what happened when they did that Angel/Baby mind-meld thing?

 

The way he figured it, if there was any part of Cas in that kid, he couldn’t be too bad.

 

“Yo Sammy, got everything hooked up?” he asked, sitting the large platter of popcorn down on the coffee table in front of the couch. While they’d had to upgrade a few things throughout the bunker, he had to hand it to the old goats, there was a lot of comfort to be had without any changes.

 

“Just about.”

 

“Sweet,” Dean said, pointing down toward the tray of goodies he’d brought in. “So we’ve got sweet; crackerjack and s’more flavored popcorn, savory; garlic parm, and white cheddar. Then last, but certainly not least and my personal favorite; good old fashioned plain buttery goodness.”

 

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit much, man?” Sam asked, looking down at the separate bowls.

 

“No, No I don’t Samantha. It’s not often we get to enjoy the finer things in life and I’m going to indulge,” he said, feeling only a little ashamed at how much effort he was putting into the welcome home party he was holding for Cas, well in his head that’s what it was at least. “But don’t fill up on popcorn either, I’m making pizza.”

 

Sam just shook his head and Cas turned his head to Dean and gave him a small smile. At least someone appreciated the effort.

 

“What’s this?” Jack asked, looking down at the chunk of smore popcorn he’d picked up.

 

“Ahh, sorry it must have got a little stuck together before I mixed it up, just break it into pieces, kid.”

 

“No I mean...what’s that?”

 

“It’s chocolate, marshmallow, graham cracker kid, it’s _s’more_...try it you’ll love it. And if you don’t, well you can try a different kind,” Dean said shaking his head. He sometimes wondered how in hell had he become a surrogate dad or uncle or something to Lucifer’s baby, but he guessed that was just their new circle of weird.

 

Jack tentatively tested the clump in his hand and came away with a bright smile as the lights flickered a bit.

 

“I guess that means you like it, good to know.”

 

“It might even be better than nougat.”

 

Dean faked a gasp and held a hand to his chest. “That’s high praise indeed.”

 

“Don’t be a dick, Dean.”

 

“Jack, Dean was grabbing his chest in a panicked way as a joke, however inappropriately aimed. I don’t think typical humans find cardiac arrest anything to laugh about,” Castiel said, wearing a stern expression on his face that only made Dean chuckle again.

 

It seemed like he’d made it a personal mission to _explain_ all the human intricacies to Jack himself. Making a clear distinction between Sam and Dean and _other_ humans. Which Dean found ridiculously hilarious considering he was still learning them himself.

 

Thanks to Metadouche, Cas had a working knowledge of literature and movies and pop culture but Dean was adamant that it didn’t count if you didn’t live it.

 

Hence, why he was doing his best to make sure Cas _experienced_ all the basics like _Tombstone_.

 

Once Sam finished hooking everything up he moved over and grabbed a bowl shoving handfuls of all the different flavors into one which made Dean draw his head back in surprise and scrunch his mouth up in disgust.

 

“Dude, what the hell?” he asked, eyes widening at the mish mosh of his precious flavors mingling into one large pile of _ugh gross_.

 

“What? They’re all gonna end up the same place anyway,” Sam said, though there was a flicker of something like mischief in his eyes and Dean saw it for what it was, he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

 

“Heathen _,”_ he muttered, mostly to himself but he was sure Sam probably heard him.

 

Dean grabbed the bowl of buttered popcorn for himself and took his seat next to Cas on the couch just as jack picked up the s’mores bowl and sat down on the floor with it.

 

_Ugh...Kids._

 

There are times he misses being that young, but mostly he just tries to make the best use of the years he has left, however many that might be.

 

Dean pressed play on the remote programmed to the VCR and smiled. “Hit the lights, Sammy.”

 

* * *

 

A special thank you to @Adara for like, literally being everything, from the general idea person to like my biggest cheerleader! You are one of my favorite humans.   
  
Find me on tumblr [here](http://www.swlfangirl.tumblr.com), Find her on tumblr [here](http://www.9timesoutoften.tumblr.com), both equally ridiculous so good luck with that


End file.
